The present invention is concerned with [3-(C.sub.16 -C.sub.18)-alkanesulphinyl- and -sulphonyl-2-methoxymethylpropyl]-(2-trimethylammonioethyl) phosphates, with the pharmacologically acceptable salts thereof, with processes for the preparation thereof, as well as with pharmaceutical compositions which contain these compounds.
Propyl-(trialkylaminoalkyl) phosphates which are substituted in the 3-position by alkylthio, alkyl-sulphinyl and alkylsulphonyl radicals are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,766. There are described especially compounds which carry an alkyl-thio radical in the 3-position, for example (3-hexadecylthio-2-methoxymethylpropyl)-(2-trimethylammonio-ethyl) phosphate (ilmofosine), which possesses outstanding anti-tumoral properties.